vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
133423-please-show-some-understanding
Content ---- ---- ---- What launch of FFXIV did you play? FFXIV had a ton of problems on their re-release of ARR. It was so bad that for for first 2 weeks people that actually were able to log in never logged out, they would auto-run in their Inn room to stay connected. As for Heavensward, that was an expansion to an already released game, not a re-release or launch. Edited September 29, 2015 by Madisyn | |} ---- ---- ---- Thats is no where near the same thing. FFXIV is B2P/P2P. Square Enix knows exactly how many players are going to be on their servers by how many people are currently subscribed and bought the DLC. You can't compare a F2P game to a P2P game. When a game is F2P, there is no telling how many people will come and go on your servers, because its open to everybody. You just have to take an estimated guess and hope for the best. When WIidtar first launched they made too many servers. Way too many. That was a mistake, an over estimation. So it makes sense why this time around they are waiting for populations to level to see if they even need to open more servers to begin with. Its better to have one full server, than 3 half empty ones. | |} ---- I managed to get in the game, then realised it was unplayable due to horrendous lag. :( I'll try again tomorrow. | |} ---- Im with you, pal | |} ---- That's all we ask. I know losing game time sucks, but it'll shake out. It did the first time and it will again. Thanks for being reasonable. The community appreciates it. | |} ---- Not sure which Heavensward you played but the first day wasn't that good/stable for NA servers.. If you where on the Japanese servers however, it was smooth as butter. It was pretty obvious to see where majority invested in stability.. but it wasn't the NA servers rofl. That said, I expect issues to happen for a few more days even after today, up to maybe a week or so. Just how releases go. I learned long ago to not be over-hyped because it's always disappointing with lag/disconnects and random maintenance. This way if you expect it? You don't feel so bad. | |} ---- ---- Server hardware wasn't reduced, it was consolidated and upgraded. There's more room on the mega server than all the original servers combined. | |} ---- I distinctly recall Heavensward being heralded by the typical slew of error numbers (1017, 2002, 3102..) and weird queue times. It wasn't quite as bad as FFXIV's launch, but it was hardly perfect. ... and now I can't find that awesome Bahamut error gif people made back then... oh well. This is good enough: http://images.eurogamer.net/2013/usgamer/Final-Fantasy-XIV-Error-03.gif | |} ---- ---- Exactly. Btw, I absolutely adore your signature. | |} ---- ---- Just like the issues that made this game a ghost town in the first place? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- wouldnt be the first game and wont be the last i was at diablo 3 launch elder scroll online console launch lot worse than this btw | |} ---- Well, major passes on itemization, a total rework of stats, new content and trying to fit WAY more people than before into it. EDIT: Also, worth noting that at launch, they spun up multiple servers to accommodate the influx of people and wound up with really mediocre population on all of them, which is part of what led a lot of people to transfer or leave. Edited September 29, 2015 by Ratstomper | |} ---- ---- You are talking about game launches on release day. This is not release day for WildStar. I don't see how any excuse can be made to justify this level of connectivity issues. Edit: No lessons were learned from previous companies experiencing higher load. No sympathy from me. Edited September 29, 2015 by Ap0k | |} ---- That all may be true however this game is not having its first release. This is drop 6. there was a beta running all summer, the in between time was considered season 1.5 for pvp. all of the kinks have had plenty of time to be dealt with. Besides your comment on WoW developers is redundant, Carbine studios was comprised of all blizzard employees that wanted to do better, they have experienced this before and still stumble. Using the fact that your predecessor games had this problems and that carbine still is having these problems is not a laurel to rest on. 10 years ago when WoW dropped people still thought George W was a great president, turns out we evolve and get smarter..... well most of us. | |} ---- ---- I didn't say ARR launch.... I said Heavensward launch. Which is basically identical to the wildstar F2P launch. Influx of new and returning players that's impossible to predict accurately and a new product that adds large amounts of content to the game. ARR had loads of issues. What did Sqex do? Learn from it and prepare, instead of fixing nothing, doing nothing, and waiting for problems to work themselves out. Heavensward had some issues but I personally had none and most people did NOT have too many issues, it was generally lauded as one of the cleanest launch events that an mmo had in recent memory. What has Wildstar done for their new release? Nothing. Same problems as there was at launch that deterred countless players. The thing is, Carbine KNOWS they can get away with doing nothing and not preparing properly because when the hype dies down players will forgive the issues and try to play again because the game is free and they have nothing to lose, so the problems essentially work themselves out well enough with time. Being lazy is a perk of going F2P. | |} ---- ---- ---- Because we needed yet another thread to create pointless topics being created by both sides. Other side : "suck, fail, hate, bye, goodnight, why couldn't you learn the 2nd time around" Your side "great, new launch, understanding, patience, happens in every game, gtfo fp2 thrash". Age old nonsense and regurgitated crap. We should all be neutral. No dumb whiteknight idiotic comments like yours. No dumb idiotic hateful comments from people on the other side. In all seriousness, they should lock the forums up on launch day. Because obviously they don't have the technological capacity to handle this thing called "launch". The only thing that makes me sad is that I don't even know why they are silly enough to call it a launch and build all the hype around it. Companies need to stop doing this silly marketing garbage and just fregging put some mechanism around it, time-gate it where you start trickling players based on zones or whatever on a 2-3 day timeframe and tell people that it'll be random. This way you won't have people fuming over having taken the day off or wasting time or whatever. Edited September 29, 2015 by MintyFresh | |} ---- One of the devs posted on his Twitter on how he's just now going home after staying up for roughly 24 hours (with a two hour nap in there somewhere). | |} ---- I hope he gets to sleep for 8 hours and have an energizing breakfast, before going back to cracking down on the issues. A person can't do their best work if their mind or body isn't in it 100%. If i were a developer and a customer said to me "you stay up until its done, you eat after its done" , i would work alot less effective and i would probably create more errors that i fixed. But if a customer told me "Hey its ok... take 10 hours off, get some sleep and eat some - then come back and fix stuff" - that would make my work feel much more appreciated and make me feel alot less like a slave. I have other games to play.. Planetside 2, Grim Dawn, Borderlands 2, Pillars of Eternity, Divinity Original Sin.... i don't want these devs to wear themselves out because someone on the european continent acts like a crybaby and demands the game to work on the first day. I'm not an mmo-developer or programmer, but i know there are alot of things that needs to click, this something like this to go without a hitch. So my message to the devs, from my perspective: Don't wear yourself out, sleep when you're tired, take a break, clear your head - relax - eat... re energize, then fix these issues we're having. It doesn't do anyone any good having developers faceplanting the keybord. But thats just my opinion.. ;) | |} ---- It was actually quite possible for SE to predict the "influx" of players for HW - simply by counting the number of sales they made. You can't do that with a F2P title. | |} ---- you keep using the word "launch"... everyone keeps saying "launch"... "Launch" was a year ago, at least, right?... Edit: Pardon me, I'm just grumpy because I really want to play this game. Edited September 30, 2015 by Abel Moonleaf | |} ---- hmm... Edited September 30, 2015 by Tlach | |} ---- im sorry but no. STOP. GIVING. THEM. EXCUSES!! this is why this crap is the norm to begin with!! W* is NOT new to this and had PLENTY of time to prepare for this and on top should have learned from their past with their first launch. as most have said this is VERY unacceptable for a company that is trying to pull in more players. | |} ---- ---- ---- Which only serves to emphasise why this launch could well kill them and should have been avoided with better planning. This launch isn't a case of 'ooh, unexpected'. And if it is unexpected to them, they need better people. | |} ---- so we should expect an expansion in order to salvage this one? (i was there for d3) | |} ---- ---- must have been the time you played but i had early access and was on gilgamesh and didnt have no problem what so ever , other then queuing wait a few sec | |} ---- Ugh. I've said this a few times but its not about there being issues its about a lack of foresight and communication. After many months of prep and certainly 3 days after launch you should understand what your "megaserver" capacity is and how to stick to it in order to provide the people who are able to login a playable existence. Same goes with the character creation section, more so even since its the first window into the game. Also worth pointing out this isn't launch, its try number 2. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well to be honest, I disagree. I think they would care, but know that most of the complaints will die down within a few days or so. After all, most people don't get into video game development for the money... at least not the devs and certainly not the artists. Much more stable ways to utilize the same skill-sets. Most game developers get into this industry out of a love for games and similar interactive mediums, so I would, again, disagree with what you've said about them laughing. With their silence, it might seem that way, but I honestly doubt that after seven years of hard work and development, that anyone there wants to watch their game (baby, as some would call it) go up in virtual forum flames. Regardless, it's probably the best move, since again, a lot of people are going to get bored of the game pretty quickly and leave, myself included. I predict I might stay for two weeks, then start to lose interest, and I know I'm not the only one thinking that. | |} ---- ---- It's not any of our jobs to forecast numbers or create a reliable load balancing implementation or create bug-free code. That's the job of Carbine. They didn't do it properly. They had plenty of time to do it properly, but for whatever reason (and frankly, I don't care what they are), they made poor decisions, built poor code, and implemented poor load balancing, resulting in this re-launch. They didn't look at their original launch and build a comparison model to this one that would allow them to deliver what they marketed. They didn't look at nearly every patch they've released where they've broken classes and content. They didn't look at nearly every patch they've released where MANY things were wrong. They didn't learn from past behaviour. Instead, their continual, seemingly unbreakable cycle of releasing patch, after patch, causing downtime, server-side and client-side patches is evidence of a team that is clearly passionate about their product, but lack the conviction of that passion and the ability to see passion through to delivery. It's irrelevant what other games experience. This is is Wildstar, no those other games. This is their re-launch, this is their opportunity to attract a whole new playerbase. And no matter how you look at it, or the pretty words you write focusing on the humanistic side of the issue in an attempt to engender sympathy for them, this is ineptitude and it's damaging. End of story. | |} ---- I'm sorry, but I'm talking about the present, not the past. Quite frankly, I'm going to have to ask you point blank why you are still here if the people working on this game are such screw-ups and you are dissatisfied. Whether you agree or disagree with what I said above, the simple fact is that I am talking about now, and the current re-launch issues. You speak of ineptitude and I am going to repeat what I said above, unless you have hard numbers as to the number of people who came on since yesterday, you are not qualified to state what Carbine should have done or what would make it better. Any number of companies who are larger have had similar problems and you can say "This is is Wildstar, not those other games" all you want but these are problems that are part and parcel with any service that is dependent on the internet and servers. Adding more servers isn't going to do it because they did that when the game first launched and it wound up in disaster. I get that there are bugs, but the complaints I'm talking about aren't even centered around those and more along the lines of "Carbine is horrible because I can't get in" and that is a server load problem. Anyways, I can read the frustration in your post and I do feel for you but if this game and situation bothers you so much (you clearly have a rocky relationship with Wildstar) and you think they can do better, then maybe it isn't for you. Edited September 30, 2015 by ladydias | |} ---- You do know this "relaunch" is practically just a patch, right? Heavensward added a massive amount of extra content to a game, something that usually causes major issues. This is a "relaunch" of an already released game. | |} ---- I would rather have less players on more servers than the lag we have right now. Shoot.... wait.... wait... wait.... ohhh joy... loot (maybe)... all the time being pounded on by the second mob you can't do a thing about. | |} ---- I bet a lot of them are back now. Not to mention there was a LOT more problems that drove people away last time. Once all this launch stuff is fixed, people will change their tone. Edited October 1, 2015 by Star E Knight | |} ---- ---- and yet, the whole reason it is FTP now is because people like you didn't want to jump on the servers and PTP so you could play with out lag. interesting. | |} ---- Shouldn't have gone live with a broken MMO. | |} ---- but still no launch has been perfect, they will always be a problems during launch because you cant predict the future no matter how hard you try. not trying to defend them fan boy hardcore, but they are at least trying an ill give them that | |} ---- ---- ----